futurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Президентские выборы в США-2020 (МПЛ:П)
'Президентские выборы в США в 2020 году - 'выборы 46-го главы Соединенных Штатов Америки, примечательные небывалым размахом освещения в СМИ, обилием скандалов и напряженностью в обществе. С самого старта праймериз наметились явные фавориты, которые и продолжили борьбу между собой непосредственно во время главной предвыборной гонки. Набрав 51,2% голосов и получив большинство выборщиков, нелегкую победу одержал кандидат от республиканцев Джозеф Грэм. Выборы четко разделили американское общество на сторонников Грэма и де Блазио, после чего первому пришлось приложить значительные усилия для пост-выборного объединения нации. Согласно подсчетам независимых аналитиков, данная кампания стала самой дорогой в истории Америки - все кандидаты по приблизительным оценкам потратили на нее не менее 2 миллиардов долларов. Значительная доля этих расходов принадлежит Блумбергу, бывшему возможным кандидатом от республиканцев, и итоговому представителю демократов Де Блазио. В ходе выборов демократическая партия в очередной раз раскололась, что несколько облегчило задачу республиканцам, но сделало гонку еще более насыщенной в плане скандалов. Обстановка Выборы 2020 года обещали быть чрезвычайно интересными. Они проходили в не лучшей для страны социально-экономической и внешнеполитической обстановках: росло число безработных, капиталы и производства все так же утекали за границу, а администрация Клинтон сдавала позиции в мире. Так, во многом из-за ее просчетов, в Германии началась гражданская война, разделившая страну на 4 куска и запустившая период турбулентности, который только начинал заканчиваться. Президент слабо боролась с китайской угрозой, допустив проникновение Пекина в Латинскую Америку: Перу в 2019 контролировала Эквадор и Боливию, являясь представительницей Китая в регионе. Между государствами велись переговоры об объединении, которые должны были скоро закончиться успехом. Также красным удалось проникнуть в Бразилию, через Ресифи выйдя в Атлантический океан. При полном попустительстве Белого Дома вырастал Османский Союз, проводивший ярко выраженную экспансионистскую политику. Все это, вкупе с неудачными экономическими и медицинскими реформами дискредитировало президента: новых выборов ждало абсолютное большинство граждан Америки, которых перестала устраивать действующая администрация. Партийные праймериз Республиканские Основные кандидатуры Первым лицом, заявившем о своем участии в гонке от республиканцев, стал мэр Нью-Йорка Джозеф Грэм. Официальное заявление было сделано аж 31 декабря 2018 года, сделав его первым "вошедшим в игр По его собственным признаниям, это решение было принято после многих часов размышлений о судьбе страны и своей роли в ее истории. Также, видя свои успехи в управлении городом, издавна ставшим символом Штатов и их образа жизни, он был уверен в своей способности справиться и с более глобальными задачами. Его в этом поддерживал и укреплял друг семьи Грэм, один из тайных заправил республиканцев, Билл Мордино, крепко связанный с миром крупного бизнеса, заинтересованным в восстановлении американской сферы влияния. Герой Третьей Мировой, отмеченный всеми высшими наградами своей страны, какие может получить солдат армии, честный семьянин и верующий, он вызывал огромную симпатию со стороны белого, особенно мужского населения. Образ "человека из народа" был симпатичен жителям окраин и глубинок, издавно недоверявших черезмерно "клановым" политикам. Успехи на посту мэра аттестовали Грэма как умелого управленца, знающего свое дело. Его популярность в родном городе была несказанно велика, верхушка партии в подавляющем большинстве своем его одобряла. К тому же, в его "Комитет политического действия", быстро вошел Майкл Блумберг, давая тем самым своему протеже практически неистощимую мошну. Все эти факторы делали Джозефа фаворитом праймериз GOP и наиболее вероятным кандидатом в президенты от нее. Его лозунгом стало "A new century for America". thumb|328px|Тед Круз на малой Родине начинает гонку.Его главным соперником был техасец Тед Круз. Он пользовался популярностью на малой Родине, симпатиями латиноамериканских избирателей и южных баптистов, которые являются самой крупной протестантской конфессией в стране. Он придерживался строго консервативных взглядов, в экономическом плане сблизившись с "Движением чаепития" Он был ярым противником абортов, теории эволюции, однополых отношений, МРОТ, легалайза и прогрессивных налогов. Во внешней политике он стоял на ярко выраженной ястребиной позиции, призывая к восстановлению былого влияния Соединенных Штатов на дела в мире. Его программа была, по мнению многих экспертов, чрезмерно радикальной и неприемлимой для нынешних Штатов. Антипатия к профсоюзам, открытое противопоставление социальных гарантий и сильной экономики, дружба с "движением чаепития" - все это не красило Круза в глазах избирателей крупного города или промышленного центра. Чрезвычайная религиозность тоже настораживала людей, не принадлежащих к баптистам Юга. Но в целом то был крепкий политик с большим опытом, готовый составить достойную конкуренцию Грэму. thumb|255px|Начало кампании Кейсика.Также влиятельным игроком в партии был Джон Кейсик, губернатор Огайо и представитель умеренного крыла республиканцев. Он имел свои преимущества в сравнении с другими кандидатами, выгодно отличаясь от Джозефа возрастом и опытом, а от Круза - неприятием радикализма и склонностью к компромиссу. Опираясь на собственный штат и противников влияния клана Мордино, помогавшего Грэму, Кейсик был способен составить конкуренцию остальным претендентам на победу. В своей риторике он оставался скуп на громкие обещания и популистские заявления, что на самом деле ослабило его позиции в гонке. Кроме этого, его постигла участь кандидата, обделенного вниманием СМИ; на этом фоне рекламная программа Грэма полностью вытеснила Кейсика из информационного поля. Фаворит гонки выяснился практически сразу. Подавляющее большинство членов республиканской партии поддерживало мэра Нью-Йорка, который привлекал как своей политической программой, так и личностной харизмой. Его бесконечно одобряли неоконсерваторы, многие строгие консерваторы и значительная часть либерального крыла GOP. Палеоконсерваторы и "Движение чаепития" держались стороны Теда Круза, прочие же разбросали свои симпатии между остальными кандидатами. Но округ за округом, штат за штатом, Джозеф бил своих соперников. Его митинги собирали больше всего людей, агитация за него была самой громкой, он активнее большинства прочих республиканцев путешествовал по стране, регулярно устраивая встречи с избирателями. По мере его победоносного шествия, соперники снимались с гонки. Дольше всех продержался Круз, но и он предпочел в мае 2019 покинуть поле боя, поблагодарив своих сторонников и призвав их поддержать Грэма в его гонке. Таким образом, к 20 июня, когда в Нью-Йорке открывался съезд Республиканской партии, единственным оставшимся кандидатом остался Джозеф, имевший абсолютное большинство выборщиков. Интрига отсутствовала: мэр города стал официальным кандидатом от республиканцев на предстоящих президентских выборов. Для победы Грэма было много оснований. Он обладал многими личностными качествами, симпатичными среднему республиканскому избирателю. Служивший в армии и отмеченный множеством наград белый мужчина средних лет, достойный семьянин и верующий христианин, противник ЛГБТ-браков и прочих "либеральных мерзостей" - все это вместе приносило ему успех. Управление Нью-Йорком позволяло говорить о наличии позитивного опыта на службе. Харизма Джозефа и меткий язык помогали во время выступлений и митингов, он не стеснялся использовать новейшие средства агитации, главным образом социальные сети, аккаунты в которых были у каждого в команде республиканца. Финансово он опирался на одного из богатейших людей мира - Майкла Блумберга, ставшего сопредседателем его PAC. То-есть, казна его кампании была практически неистощима, если еще и учитывать пожертвования от частных лиц и других миллионеров, то Грэм был одним из богатейших кандидатов в истории человечества. Кандидат в вице-президенты, которым стал Говард Дуглас Апонбридж, примерял его с либеральным крылом партии и ее высшим руководством. К тому же Апонбридж, как ветеран американской политики и знаток множества потайных рычагов и механизмов Вашингтона, обеспечивал Джозефу поддержку в "серой" части президентской кампании, которая заключалась в войне компроматов, шантажа и вбросов. Демократические Основные кандидатуры Хиллари Клинтон уже 1 января 2019 отказалась от участия в предвыборной гонке, заявив о своем желании сосредоточиться на насущных делах. По мнению некоторых исследователей, это было сделано под давлением лидеров демократической партии, желавших избавиться от одного из самых непопулярных президентов Америки за ее историю. В то же время она использовала по возможности административный ресурс для помощи своим кандидатам. thumb|308px|Билл де Блазио в начале кампании.Первым о своем желании участвовать в выборах от DP стал Билл де Блазио - общественный адвокат Нью-Йорка, 2 раза пытавшийся баллотироваться на пост мэра и дважды проигравший Джозефу Грэму. Он был одним из "хедлайнеров" своей партии, чрезвычайно популярным у меньшинств и молодежи. Регулярно устраивал скандалы против действующего мэра, за счет них добиваясь пиара. Особую ненависть у него вызвала продолжение школьной реформы, начатой еще Блумбергом, со стороны Грэма. Он с 2017 постоянно организовал протесты и демонстрации ЛГБТ-движения против половой дискриминации, имевшей место быть со стороны админисирации главы города. К ним часто присоединялись недовольные частыми отказами в повышении стипендий студенты: именно так Билл зарабатывал себе "очки". За счет своей почти 4-х летней войны с Джозефом он стал известен на федеральном уровне, что позволило стать одним из фаворитов предвыборной гонки от демократов. К тому же, к его услугам были многие фонды, позволяющие провести роскошную кампанию. Девизом стало "He with all of us". thumb|278pxВторым в очереди стал настоящий "патриарх" американской политики, сенатор от штата Вермонт, Берни Сандерс. Он был признанным лидером "прогрессивной" части демократической партии, настроенной провести радикальные реформы в обществе. А подобный кризис был удобным поводом для начала масштабного наступления на сложившуюся систему, которую обвиняли в "антинародности" и ориентированности сугубо на исполнения желаний богатой элиты. Несмотря на свой более чем пожилой возраст, Берни все еще был полон энергии и готовности бороться за пост кандидата. Он пользовался огромной поддержкой в родном Штате, у молодежи и сексуальных меньшинств, мог рассчитывать на симпатии беднейших слоев населения, которым громко была обещана социальная помощь, в разы превышающую существующую. В то же время из-за левопопулистской риторики Сандерс был лишен традиционных источников финансирования, фонды же DP также неохотно открывались ему. Это сузило рекламные возможности демократа, но не лишило его решительности бороться до конца за победу. thumb|314px|Линкольн Чейфи начинает гонку.Третьим из значительных возможных кандидатов от демократов стал Линкольн Чейфи, независимый политик и губернатор Род-Айленда. Он был известен "центристским" мировоззрением, сочетавшим в себе положения из программ обеих главных партий США. В частности, поддерживая ЛГБТ-движение, он призывал более активно противостоять Китаю. Являлся сторонником движения "прочойс" и активным лоббистом интересов Израиля в Америке - то есть он всячески подбивал руководство своей страны к куда более серьезному конфликту с Османским Союзом, который создал серьезную угрозу для еврейского государства. В целом он был ближе демократической партии, на нее и решил сделать ставку. Однако ему предстояло преодолеть значительное внутрипартийное сопротивление, вызванное его "чрезмерной" самостоятельностью в плане принятия решений и запутанная биография в плане частого перехода из партии в партию. Против него играл и факт слабой поддержки со стороны Средств Массовой Информации - по сравнению с остальными в "тройке ослов" он испытывал явный дефицит внимания от масс-медиа. Чем дальше, тем больше он понимал бессмысленность продолжения борьбы. В отличии от республиканцев, демократы не смогли быстро определиться с фаворитом. Наиболее радикальные члены DP, в основном из рядов "нового поколения левых" поддерживали Берни Сандерса, с которым связывали возможность радикального переустройства как собственной, так и общественной жизней. Он опирался на студентов и безработных, желавших в корне перестроить экономику Штатов. Симпатии же прочих внутрипартийных течений разделились примерно поравну, хотя условное большинство и сохранял Де Блазио. Его кампания, бывшая в более ранние времена черезмерно либеральной, в новых реалиях оказалась "центром" между левопопулизмом Берни и умеренностью Чейфи. Поход Билла не был триумфальным шествием: он шел примерно вровень с Линкольном, пока тот внезапно не снял свою кандидатуру с гонки. Именно этим фактором была обусловлена победа Де Блазио в большинстве штатов: на момент главных праймериз единственным более-менее серьезным противником для него оставался Берни, упорно игнорировавший советы однопартийцев добровольно сняться с гонки и прекратить политическую карьеру. Съезд и раскол Решающий момент настал 17 июня. Именно тогда выборщики от демократической партии со всей страны съехались в Сан-Франциско, чтобы определиться с единым кандидатом от организации на пост президента. Победивший в 23 штатах Сандерс рассчитывал сломать систему и самому стать кандидатом. Но успех в оставшихся частях страны вкупе с поддержкой подавляющего большинства суперделегатов позволили Биллу Де Блазио обеспечить перевес над главным соперником. Но рядовые партийцы, собравшиеся на казалось бы заранее срежисированное шоу, сразу почувствовали что-то неладное. Уж чересчур напряженной была атмосфера съезда, даже непосвященные ощущали вражду между сторонниками Сандерса и Де Блазио. Сами же кандидаты отказались обменяться публичными рукопожатиями и старались не появляться в одном помещении, что тоже наводило на понятные мысли. В результате тяжелых и темных подковерных игр демократическая партия выдвинула кандидатом Билла. Руководство отдельно отметило, что это выдвижение - желание всей партии, которое будет исполнено. Обозленный Берни встал и вышел из зала: за ним последовало большинство его сторонников. Это внесло сумятицу в последний рабочий день, ведь даже самые упорные сторонники Блазио поняли, что случилось нечто страшное. И верно: 19 числа сенатор от Вермонта объявил о своем уходе из "прогнивших" демократов, создании новой политической силы - "Прогрессивной партии Америки", и намерении баллотироваться на пост лидера США от нее. Таким образом окончательно оформился очередной раскол одной из старейших партий страны на правое и левое крылья, поддерживавшие Блазио и Сандерса соответственно. По мнению многих историков и политологов, это событие стало одним из важнейших факторов победы Джозефа Грэма на выборах. Предвыборная кампания Грэм/Апонбридж Джозеф Грэм и Говард Апонбридж выступили против всего либерально-демократичного "мейнстрима", поднявшего голову при Клинтон. Агрессивная толерантность, быстрый и резкий слом многовековых устоев американского общества, наступление на принятые нормы морали - все это вызвало отторжение у многочисленных избирателей, желавших вернуть "старое далеко". На руку им играла и абсолютно провальная внешняя политика администрации действующего президента, последовательно сдававшая все позиции в мире. Социально-экономическая сфера общества также не больно радовала: "Clintoncare", созданная для обеспечения медицинской помощью самых незащищенных слоев населения, работала не так, как надо. Программа была недостаточно тщательно подготовлена, в ней сохранялось множество недаработок: не давая необходимой помощи беднейшим гражданам, она тащила деньги из кармана более состоятельных, что их совсем не устраивало. Немногочисленные успехи Хиллари не особо помогали в общем, давая республиканцам настоящий простор для критики. Решительно выступив против складывающегося порядка, Грэм был не одинок в своем походе. Главную поддержку, по мнению большинства политологов, ему оказывал Майкл Блумберг, обеспечивая деньгами и связями в мире бизнеса. PAC кампании Джозефа был самым богатым из республиканских за историю американской демократии. Информационную поддержку из классических Средств Массовой Информации Америки предоставили FoxNews, Bloomberg и более мелкие издания, связанные с республиканской партией. В то же время большинство крупных СМИ заняли анти-грэмовскую позицию, отдавая предпочтение Де Блазио. Осознавая это, Джозеф решил делать ставку на новые, свежие силы в информационном поле. Он создал AmericaNewsCompany - новый теле-канал в новостном формате, занимавшийся агитацией в поддержку Грэма. На ANC всем управляла Марта Кассель - популярнейшая журналистка и "лицо" неоконсерватизма. Ее программы, расследования, выступления, интервью, были сильными ударами, направленными против всех соперников республиканца. Огромна и роль независимых СМИ в его агитации, чьим негласным вождем был Ричард Спенсер. Они позволяли себе куда более радикальные выражения, чем "мейнстримные" газеты, TV и радио, что позволяло им привлечь большое внимание к фигуре кандидата. thumb|310px|Сторонники Джозефа Грэма во время его выступления, Пенсильвания. Сама же агитация была яркой, последовательной и запоминающейся. Она была примерно в равных степенях направлена за "своих" и против соперников. Главными фигурами были собственно кандидаты, причем Джозеф не отодвигал своего напарника на задние планы, всячески подчеркивая свое единство с ним и важность его мнения для себя. Они чаще всего появлялись вместе на плакатах, сопровождаемые лаконичными и броскими лозунгами. Понимая важность Интернета в современном мире, Грэм сфокусировал на нем особенно пристольное внимание. Его сторонники добровольно и практически ежедневно вели агитацию в социальных сетях и на YouTube, поддерживая ажиотаж на должном уровне. Помимо распространения агитационных материалов, они активно вступали в ожесточенные споры со сторонниками других кандидатов в комментариях, переводя разговор практически с любой темы на президентские выборы. Кроме них, в этой работе была задействована вся семья кандидата в президенты и большинство его доверенных лиц: их страницы стали рупорами, через которые они без посредников доносили до народа свое мнение по тем или иным вопросам. Помимо основного лозунга, активно использовались следующие девизы: "A New Hope", "Make America Strong Again", "Raise of Country" и "This wil be our dawn!". Простые и понятные, они должны были прочно осесть в головах рядовых американцев. Также, помимо самих кандидатов, в кампании активно участвововали их семьи, особенно это касается четы Грэмов. Его супруга была задействована во многих мероприятиях избирательной кампании, часто сопровождая на них мужа. Выступала после него на всеобщем съезде республиканцев, благодарила собравшихся за выказанное Джозефу доверие и сообщила о своем намерении бороться с половой дискриминацией на любом, пусть даже самом высоком, уровне. Ее образ нежно любящей своих детей матери и верной супруги вкупе с грамотно подобобранным внешним видом произвел потрясающее впечатление на избирателей. Стараясь реже говорить на камеры и делать публичные заявления, она убеждала журналистов в своей способности добиться поставленной цели минимальными потерями. Луиза и Ксения Грэм, по требованию их папы, были максимально дистанцированы от участия в политической гонке. Они появлялись только в 2 агитационных роликах и на 3 типах плакатов, где, опять-таки, служили скорее фоном. Опасения отца был совсем не напрасны: за две недели до решающего дня голосования на гулявшую в парке Ксюшу было совершено нападение: неизвестные жестоко избили приемную дочь Джозефа, успешно скрывшись с места преступления. thumb|left|344px|"Он - хороший парень, молодой и с будущим. Я верю в него и отдам свой голос ему". К агитации были привлечены многие культурные деятели, хотя большинство их осталось на стороне демократов. В разное время о поддержке республиканца заявляли такие личности, как Джанин Тёрнер, Клинт Иствуд, Чак Норрис, Арнольд Шварцнеггер. Достаточно неожиданной поддержкой стало заявление культового актера Кевина Спейси, в котором он обвинил Де Блазио в радикализме и покушении на основы американского общества. После случая с Ксенией Грэм в одном из парков Нью-Йорка, Кевин конкретизировал свое обвинение, объявив о полной деградации некогда привлекавшей его партии. Из политиков за Джозефа высказывались практически все его соперники на праймериз, ряд губернаторов от республиканцев; в разгар избирательной гонки экс-президент Штатов Джон Маккейн высказал свое одобрение программе Грэма-Апонбриджа, дав развернутое интервью AmericaNewsCompany. В нем он призвал сограждан спасти страну и весь свободный мир от падения, отдав предпочтение связке республиканцев. Столь авторитетный голос не мог оставаться без отклика, по мнению экспертов он принес свои проценты в итоговый результат голосования. Внезапно, ближе уже к самому голосованию, Линкольн Чейфи призвал своих сторонников голосовать против Блазио, тем самым он поддержал республиканца. Из международных лидеров о своей поддержке объявили большинство глав государств, входивших в "Союз Истинной Европы", премьер-министр Японии, президенты марионеточных держав Латинской Америки. thumb|342px|Говард Апонбридж и Марта Кассель, май 2019. Программные положения Грэма строились на принципах неоконсерватизма. Они предполагали в первую очередь куда более активную внешнюю политику, направленную на восстановление американской мощи. Джозеф говорил о необходимости реорганизовать НАТО, переосмыслив многие основы устаревшего союза, который практически не выдержал испытания в Европе. Республиканец требовал вернуться к экспансии, выбить Китай из Южной Америки и вернуть во многом утраченные позиции в Юго-Восточной Азии. Помимо КНР, по мнению Грэма, угрозу для "свободного мира" представляет "Дар-уль Ислам", организованный турками. Для борьбы с их устремлениями он предложил расширить сотрудничество с Израилем, балканскими странами и Закавказьем - это означало опереться на религиозный признак в ближневосточной политике. Также Джозеф предполагал возможным использовать против Китая Россию, приказав своим советникам в строжайшей тайне готовить план по подготовке ее к новой большой войне. Бывший военный, он требовал провести коренную реформу армии, которая помимо обеспечения национальной безопасности смогла бы создать новые рабочие места. Грэм активно выступал против "Clintoncare", уверяя в своей готовности немедленно отменить этот указ своей предшественницы. Кроме этой программы, он выступал против государственного спонсирования абортов, называя это порочной практикой и ослаблением нации в кризисный период развития мира. В то же время Джозеф считал возможным проводить исследования стволовых клеток и преподование теории эволюции в школах, если родители школьников не будут протестовать против такой практики. Всячески поддерживал вторую поправку, часто появлялся с оружием на плакатах и в роликах. Был противником легалайза, жестко полемизировал с представительницами "третьей волны феменизма", которые были одними из самых его ожосточенных врагов. Помимо прочего, выступал за окончательное возвращение производств в США, принципиально не пользуясь китайскими товарами. Одним из слоганов его избирательной кампании стало "Покупай американское", призывавший поддержать отечественного производителя. Де Блазио/Харрис Билл де Блазио и избранная им партнером Камала Харрис представляли тот вашингтонский истэблишмент, который устраивала сложившаяся ситуация в стране и мире. За время правления Хиллари уже начали складываться новые влиятельные силы в обществе, на которые Билл и опирался. В первую очередь, то были различнейшие меньшинства, желавшие расширения своих прав, и бедняки, рассчитывающие на расширение социальных гарантий от государства и штатов. Различные программы по развитию и общественному прогрессу, которые пыталась реализовать действовавшая администрация, несмотря на всю их противоречивость и непоследовательность, все же смогли застолбить определенный электорат за кандидатом от демократической партии. Но абсолютно провальная внешняя политика явственно требовала пересмотра, социальные программы работали в лучшем случае двойственно, а откол от демократов левого крыла увел у них многих избирателей, симпатизировавших Сандерсу. Для победы над уже ненавистным ему республиканцем, Биллу пришлось бы довольно тонко жонглировать обещаниями, пытаясь привлечь новый электорат. thumb|left|324px|"Мы защищаем демократию, которую сегодня представляет только Билл де Блазио. Мы оказываем ему и его сторонникам всю поддержку, которую можем".Де Блазио обладал не менее мощными ресурсами для борьбы, чем его главный соперник. Подавляющее число "мейнстримных" СМИ так или иначе поддерживало его, особенной радикальностью отличалось CNN, бывшие его основным рупором. К спонсированию широко замышлявшейся компании были привлечены объемные фонды DP, многие богачи со всей Америки давали ему деньги, опасаясь самых различных и опасных потрясений в случае победы Грэма. Фонд "Открытое общество" практически объявил войну республиканцу, начав выделять средства молодым журналистам на его дискредитацию. Распространение компромата и каких-либо порочащих соперников сведений не было проблемой для демократа, обладавшего практической монополией на телевизионное вещание. Правда, такая прекрасная ситуация закончилась с появлением AmericaNewsCompany и сменой руководства FoxNews на более лояльное Джозефу: эти компании повели яростные контратаки, заставив Билла перейти к обороне. Разумеется, он использовал в агитации социальные сети, но размах его деятельности там явно уступал по сравнению с соперниками. В целом, характер агитации был консервативным, стремившимся опереться на "презентабельные" СМИ и источники финансирования. Главную роль в агитации взял на себя Де Блазио, подвинув Харрис на задний план. Хотя она принимала участие в его делах, Билл был более склонен принимать односторонние решения, чем признавать кого-то из своего окружения равной для себя фигурой. Он уже в третий раз шел на выборы как противник Грэма и считал, что честь победы над ним должна в первую очередь принадлежать ему. Этим и обусловлено столь широкомасштабное освещение в демократических СМИ его личности, характера и поступков. Своеобразной "красной нитью" в его агитации проходила мысль о необходимости дальнейших, хотя и менее радикальных, социальных реформ, что нашло отражение в лозунгах, тщательно отобранных им самим: "He with all of us", "There are more than four genders", "All Lives Matter for America", "Liberty in brain and body". Делая ставку на ТВ-каналы и печатные издания, Блазио выкупал там прайм-тайм и первые страницы, где размещал аналитические материалы, посвященные его экономическим планам. Кроме них Билл продолжал спекулировать ставшим модным при Клинтон "толерантным" лексиконом, старательно избегая любых острых слов, произношение которых могло бы повлечь за собой нехорошие последствия. Это излишне отягащало его речь и письмо, как бы отталкивая от него простого человека, далекого, например, от умения разбираться в гендерах. thumb|296px|Билл де Блазио на параде своих сторонников, Нью-Йорк, весна 2019. Демократ привлек множество известных личностей к своей избирательной кампании. На его сторону перешло множество деятелей искусства, популярных не только в Америке, но и по всему свободному миру. Достаточно упомянуть Оливера Стоуна, Леонардо Ди Каприо, Роберта де Ниро, Тома Хэнкса, Кристен Белл и Шайена Джексона, чтобы понять, насколько мощной была поддержка Голливудом Де Блазио. Помимо звезд кино, многие эстрадные деятели выступали за демократа: Кэти Перри, Леди Гага, Мадонна. Хотя, иногда эта поддержка выходила ему же боком - достаточно вспомнить обещание 62-ми летней Мадонны заняться оральным сексом с каждым, голосовавшим за пару демократов. Помимо американцев, агитацию за Билла вели и зарубежные деятели искусства, среди них особенно заметной была роль Джоан Роулинг. Среди политиков Блазио помогали однопартийцы, часть "независимых" губернаторов и некоторые зарубежные политические деятели. К кампании оказался привлечен сенатор Б. Обама, отвечавший за работу с чернокожим населением, у которого он пользовался определенной популярностью. Но ближе к самому концу эпопеи, карточный домик стал разваливаться. Раньше всех удар нанес Линкольн Чейфи, рассказавший, что его, дескать, насильно вывели из предвыборной гонки собственные однопартийцы. После избиения младшей Грэм в парке снизился общий уровень поддержки из-за боязни звезд попасть в настоящий скандал. Биллу осталось лишь надеяться, что за предыдущие месяцы он добился достойного результата. Программа Билла де Блазио была во многом традиционной для демократа, разве что она обещала более радикальные, чем раннее, перемены в социальной сфере общественной жизни. Не отрицая совершенных Клинтон ошибок во внешней политике, Билл выступал против совершения в ней "резких движений". Поднимая вопрос о возможном противостоянии с Китаем и необходимостью наращивать силу и влияние в его регионе, он игнорировал существования "Дар-уль Ислама" и призывал поменьше лезть в дела Европы. НАТО, как он полагал, надо если не сворачивать, то ограничить американское участие в нем и переложить большую ответственность на плечи союзников на местах. Модернизации армии он отводил меньшее внимание, считая, что наличие у Америки ЯО делает её неуязвимой для вражеских атак по собственной территории. В социальной же сфере Билл призывал продолжить и расширить программы, начатые её предшественницей. Он обвинял республиканское большинство в Конгрессе в их саботаже, перекладывая вину за сырость и недоработанность самих проектов на оппозицию. В СМИ всплывали его призывы приблизить медицину к нуждам простого народа, позаимствовав кое-что из опыта... Сандистского фронта национального освобождения, все еще действовавшего на момент выборов на юге Мексики. От Блазио регулярно сыпались призывы к простым американцам быть толератнее и легче относиться к чужому выбору в чем угодно. Он обещал максимально либерализовать федеральное законодательство в отношении наркотиков и проституции, чем пытался привлечь симпатии у "милениумов". Билл де Блазио считал, что, хотя межрасовые, межнациональные и межгендерные отношения в Америке далеки от совершенства, при Клинтон были сделаны первые шаги в сторону улучшения этой ситуации. Особенно жестко он стоял за права ЛГБТ-сообщества, требуя легализации однополых браков по всей стране и "позитивной дискриминации", направленной на защиту их прав. Сандерс/Клобушар Распады партий в истории США случались и раньше, но теперь это событие вызвало больший ажиотаж. Ведь впервые "третья партия" образовалась прямо со съезда "традиционной", в нее перебежало много деятелей демократов, а возглавили же ее самопровозглашенный демократический социалист Берни Сандерс и одна из лидеров прогрессистов Эми Клобушар. В новоиспеченную "Прогрессивную партию Америки" поспешило перейти большинство левых демократов и просто недовольных единым демократическим кандидатом. ППА опиралась на леворадикалов, наиболее бедных граждан Соединенных Штатов, деятелей движений SJW, OWS и многих из числа BLM. Они все требовали радикальных социал-экономических изменений в американском обществе, изоляционистской внешней политики и сокращения вооружений. Их не устраивала "Clintoncare": она была слишком "капиталистической", слишком компромиссной. В США все еще процветает мизогиния, расизм и прочие формы угнетения: все это требуется прекратить и немедленно. thumb|left|324px|"Смогу я прожить еще 8 лет? Давайте вместе выясним!" - известнейшая фотожаба на Сандерса, запущенная Кассель.Самой главной слабостью Берни стала его информационная изоляция. Левому раскольнику был закрыт доступ в обыденные источники финансирования, без которого ни о какой масштабной рекламе говорить не приходилось. Более чем скромные фонды Сандерса наполняли пожертвования сторонников и различных международных организаций, особенно из Пекина. Этих средств было совсем мало: тогда прогрессисты решили пиариться "за чужой счет", устраивая сходки на митингах в поддержку других кандидатов. В поддержку ППА велась ожесточенная интернет-кампания, которую возглавили лидеры движения "Social Justice Warriors", вроде Линды Данем. Сочувствующие на добровольной основе оказывали помощь, распространяя во всемирной паутине агитацию за Сандерса. Подобная их активность быстро вызвала отторжение у сторонников Грэма и Блазио, что запустило настоящую "Гражданскую войну в Фейсбуке и Твиттере". Доступ же ППА к каким-либо ТВ-каналам или газетам был чрезвычайно ограничен, даже приглашение на президентские дебаты пришлось выбивать силой. Чрезвычайная бедность сказалась и на качестве пропаганды. Предвыборный штаб ППА работал за идею, что ухудшило агитационные материалы в несколько раз. Привлечение молодых специалистов с одной стороны позволило провести, пожалуй, наиболее современную кампанию, с другой же стороны отсутствие у них практики приводило к ошибкам, на которых немедленно начинали играть соперники Б. Сандерса. Целевой аудиторией была сделана граждански активная молодежь в крупных университетах, славящаяся своим крайним либерализмом по большинству вопросов. В "Facebook" группа сторонников Сандерса чрезвычайно быстро сровнялась с количеством подписчиков Грэма, оставив позади Де Блазио. На полях Твиттера кандидат в вице-президенты Клобушар постоянно спорила с женами двух остальных кандидатов и своими прямыми соперниками, правда, опасаясь слишком часто "наезжать" на Говарда Апонбриджа. По словам приблеженных, Берни будто получил "второе дыхание" - настолько он был активен, бодр и весел за время кампании. От буквально сотнями предлагал новые, все более и более радикальные и интересующие молодежь идеи, регулярно вмешивался в работу предвыборного штаба, умело вел дискуссию в социальных сетях, грамотно отвечая даже на самые провокационные вопросы, поступавшие от его оппонентов. Несмотря на более чем преклонный возраст, Сандерс ездил по всей стране, встречался с электоратом, принял участие в президентских дебатах, которые транслировались всеми ведущими телекорпорациями. Хотя его критиковали как Грэм, так и Де Блазио, Берни никогда не отмалчивался, реагируя на любое замечание в свой адрес. Многим взрослым людям он казался чрезмерно склочным и жадным до пиара стариканом, но молодежь начала его уважать за сохранение собственного достоинства и решительность высказываний. В целом, характиризуя кампанию, проведенную Сандерсом и его сторонниками, её можно назвать самой "народной": она проводилась на деньги активистов, была ближе всего к "поколению милениума" и вообще отличалась повышенной антиэлитарностью. thumb|300px|Выступление Берни Сандерса в Вермонте, ближе к концу кампании. Программа сенатора от Вермонта отличалась необычайным для Соединенных Штатов уровнем левого радикализма. Во всех бедах, случившихся с миром за период с начала Европейского кризиса и вплоть до нынешнего времени, Берни обвинял крупный капитал, в первую очередь - американский. Он активно призывал перестроить сами основы общества, сделать их куда более социально ориентированными, направленными на поддержание хотя бы примерного равенства как доходов, так и убытков. Яростно критикуя деятелей Уолл-Стрит, он обличал связи двух остальных кандидатов с "крупными шишками" оттуда, называя себя "единственным народным кандидатом". В социальной сфере он обрушился как на республиканцев, мешавших принятию социальных программ, так и на демократов, которые принимали "чрезмерно" компромиссные их варианты, из-за чего их действие было лишь половинчатым. Делая ставку на молодежь, Сандерс обещал легализацию марихуаны, максимальный "велфейер" всем "обездоленным и обиженным" - ну, а деньги на подобную роскошь должны были предоставить капиталисты с Уолл-стрит. Прогрессисты гарантировали в случае победы начало "народного наступления" на "оплот зла", расположенный в Нью-Йорке. Толерантность была заложена в самом основании нового "Лучшего общества", как назвал свою программу сам Сандерс. Он гарантировал в случае собственной победы гарантию "высшей свободы" - "свободы быть собой в открытом обществе". Во внешней политике Берни выступал на позициях "оборонного пацифизма", предполагавшего возврат США к изоляционистской политике. Но в пределах "Сферы Монро" он обещал проводить решительную политику защиты рубежей, убеждал избирателей в своей способности "по-хорошему" договориться с руководством Пекина, что давало только ещё один повод для многочисленных нападок на него со стороны других претендентов. НАТО предполагалось расформировать, направить все оборонные возможности Штатов на защиту непосредственно их территории. Дебаты Дебаты между кандидатами в президенты стали настоящей политической традицией Америки. Первые прошли в 1960 между Кеннеди и Никсоном, способствовав, по мнению некоторых исследователей, победе первого над вторым. Влияние дебатов все нарастало и нарастало: Джеральд Форд, оговорившись на дебатах, лишил себя Белого Дома. Блестящее выступление Рейгана в 1980-м открыло ему дорогу на президентский пост. И хоть с веком информации интерес к дебатам уменьшился, не уменьшился интерес публики к тем их фрагментам, где один из кандидатов допускает ошибки и просчеты. Эти отрывки обязательно соберут множество просмотров на Ютубе или в социальных сетях, они способны до сих пор повлиять на исход выборов. Немудрено, что и Грэм, и де Блазио тщательно к ним готовились, желая не допустить никаких просчетов. Прогрессивная партия Америки, понимая, что дебаты - это их единственный шанс попасть на каналы-гиганты в качестве равноценной другим политическим объединениям силы, начала буквально отшлифовывать все детали; и здесь, как гром с неба: ППА не получила приглашения на дебаты. Это привело к событиям, получившим в истории название "Славной революции ", во многом надломившим двухпартийную систему, сложившуюся исстари в Соединенных Штатах. Главным тактическим итогом СР стал допуск Сандерса и Клобушар к президентским и вице-президентским дебатам соответственно. Первый раунд thumb|left|308px|Берни Сандерс, выступая во вопросу Уолл-стрит и необходимости его регулирования. Первые дебаты проходили во Флориде, традиционно считающейся "спорным штатом". Но, это была малая родина Говарда Апонбриджа, бывшего кандидатом в вице-президенты от республиканской партии, что давало их тандему некоторое изначальное преимущество. Сами выступления должны были пройти в Тампе, университете южной Флориды, бывшим одним из самых престижных ВУЗов юго-восточной Америки. Согласно традиции, первыми начались дебаты кандидатов в президенты. Они были посвящены в основном вопросам экономики. Джозеф выступал в сравнении с другими вяло, явно устало: сказались трудности перелета с Аляски и плохое самочувствие после него. Именно поэтому у него не получилось донести до массового зрителя положения и тонкости своей программы. Билл де Блазио оправдывал существующие положение вещей, уверяя людей в том, что все сможет работать, лишь бы у демократов было стабильное большинствов обеих палатах и президентское кресло. В то же время он перегрузил свою речь терминами и явно чересчур оберегал от критики курс администрации, что не сказалось ему "в плюс". Зато превосходно выступил социалист Сандерс. Долгая подготовка, старательное изучение материалов, безукоризненная собранность и внешний вид - все было за него. Он яростно обрушивался на оппонентов, умудряясь одновременно играть с чувствами зрителя и вставлять нужные термины и определения. Он с трибуны требовал радикальных перемен, угрожая Америке крахом в случае, если он останется Кассандрой. Левопопулистская риторика вкупе с внешними факторами сыграли за него: "приз зрительских симпатий" ушел прогрессисту, но вот экономические эксперты разделились примерно поравну между его двумя оппонентами. На следующий день в том же месте и по тому же поводу встретились претенденты на должность вице-президента. Вот здесь республиканцы взяли реванш: некая холодность и отстраненность Говарда, которые он смог показать как профессионализм, четкость его суждений и решительность в полемике с соперницами привлекали к нему повышенные симпатии рядового гражданина. Он смог, отвечая на поставленные ему вопросы, не только рассказать о своем отношении к тем или иным экономическим проблемам, но и "договорить" за своего старшего напарника то, что вчера ему не удалось достаточно "разжевать". В то же время демократка Камала Харрис, бывшая юристом по образованию и практике, очевидно путалась в терминологии и выдавала одну теорию за другую. К концу дебатов она явно сдулась, отвечая на все более и более сложные вопросы односложными предложениями и пытаясь перевести дискуссию в куда более привычную область юриспруденции. Юми Клобушар же после вчерашнего блестящего выступления Сандерса не старалась раскрыть что-то ещё, в основном повторяя уже произнесенное вчера, но делая это достаточно неумело. Подобные ошибки с их сторон сделали Апонбриджа однозначным победителем первого раунда вице-президентских дебатов 2020 года. Второй раунд thumb|276px|Башня Трампа в Нью-Йорке. Следующая битва должна была состояться в родном для всех кандидатов Нью-Йорке, который был ареной борьбы между демократами и прогрессистами. Конкретным же местом стал конференц-зал "Trump Tower", любезно предоставленный владельцем в распоряжение телевизионщиков. Главной темой второго тура дебатов стала внешняя политика, бывшая, как известно, "коньком" республиканской оппозиции. Джозеф Грэм, помня о проигрыше во Флориде, старался, выкладывался по полной. Как вспоминал Говард, он чуть ли не черпал силы, стоя на родной земле своего города. За время, прошедшее от "ничьей" во Флориде и до новых дебатов, была проведена необходимая "работа над ошибками": речь Грэма была слаженной, логически верной и приближенной к обыденной. Он в пух и прах раскритиковал Клинтон и её государственного секретаря, объявил о необходимости срочного и полного пересмотра внешнеполитического курса Вашингтона. Это было созвучно мыслям большинства американцев, форма донесения, как и внешний вид республиканца, пришлись куда больше по душе, чем в первый раз. Де Блазио же старался оправдываться, старательно выискивая хоть какие-то успехи и удачи действующей администрации в мире, но получалось это с большим трудом. Его компромиссность по вопросу Ближнего Востока и нежелание признавать очевидное были главными минусами для населения. Сандерс, выложившийся по полной в первый раз, на вторых дебатах выглядел слабее. Радикально-пацифистская позиция, много раз высказанная им за гонку, выглядела не лучшим образом и была умело выставлена Джозефом как признак слабости, если не чего похуже . К тому же, многие моменты его программы в этой области перекликались с демократической, что давало повод и Де Блазио для насмешек. Словом, эксперты и простые зрители сошлись во мнении, что победителем стал Грэм. Вот так он смог реабилитироваться перед собой и своими соратниками за поражение в Тампе, едва выправленной вице-президентом до плохой ничьей. По воспоминаниям Веры, её муж по окончании дебатов просто светился от счастья; согласно же памяти Д. Трампа, в ответ на заданный им вопрос "Как все прошло", Джозеф сказал следующее: ''"Я набил их тупые рожи". '' Затем состоялось выступление кандидатов на должность вице-президента. Говард столкнулся с неожиданно ожесточенным сопротивлением демократки Харрис, явно сделавшей выводы после первого раунда. Он выражала откровенно "ястребиную" повестку, в то же время стараясь сохраняться в демократическом русле. Как кажется многим исследователям, то был осознанный трюк, заимствованный из предвыборного "арсенала" Л. Чейфи, снявшегося с праймериз. Практически дебаты были посвящены перепалкам Апонбриджа и Харрис, куда лишь изредка вставляла слово Клобушар, явно радовавшаяся подобному повороту событий. Вконец разгоряченный Говард позволили себе выпад против Камалы, расцененный комментаторами как расистский. Именно таким образом - умелой провокацией соперника - демократке удалось одержать победу во втором раунде вице-президентских дебатов, взяв реванш за собственное унижение несколькими днями ранее. Юми Клобушар потерялась в этой перепалке, достаточно редко высказываясь и исключительно отвечая на прямо заданные ей вопросы. Третий раунд Наконец, пришло время последней словесной битвы кандидатов. Счет был примерно равен, все понимали важность третьего тура, который должен был пройти в одном из самых крупных казино Лас-Вегаса. Тему дебатов объявили, как и положено, заранее: ею стала социально-общественная тематика, по которой кандидаты жестко расходились друг с другом. Прямо перед началом трансляции состоялась встреча тет-а-тет Де Блазио и Грэма, подготовленная хозяином игрового заведения, занимавшего промежуточную позицию в американской политике. Он просил их снизить накал напряженности в риторике и для этого организовал короткое свидание, которое, однако, возымело прямо-таки противоположный эффект: они только больше обозлились друг на друга. Берни Сандерс, восстановившийся после провала в "Башне Трампа", снова был готов сражаться, отстаивая интересы поддерживающего его электората. Первое время дискуссия шла достаточно мирно, но потом число взаимных нападок демократа и прогрессиста начало быстро расти. Сандерс упрекал Билла в "соглашетельстве", Билл Сандерса - в радикализме. Оба они яростно набрасывались на Джозефа, указывающего на абсурдность ситуации с "Бафрум лоу", принятым недавно в Вермонте. Ведущий особо не пытался успокоить участников, понимая, как быстро растут рейтинги подобного шоу. Казалось, что вот сейчас всегда вспыльчивый Грэм должен взорваться гневом по адресу Берни, только-только отчитавшего его за мракобесие по отношению к ЛГБТ-сообществу. Но нет: работа, проведенная с ним за все эти месяцы ожесточенной гонки дала результаты. Он более чем спокойно ответил на все нападки, умело изложил свою позицию и смог высмеять Де Блазио, заявившего о преимуществах кубинской медицины по сравнению с американской. Сандерс, что весьма показательно, принимал живое участие в дискуссии, постоянно забрасывая соперников цифрами и требуя перехода к скандинавской системе соцобеспечения. Затронутая ведущим тема легалайза была особенно близко принята к сердцу всеми кандидатами: Джозеф требовал борьбы с любыми наркотиками, Берни - легализации марихуаны, того же хотел и Билл. Наконец, последняя тема: "Clintoncare. И здесь Джозеф и Берни напару разнесли существующую программу, хотя и видели совсем разные пути решения проблемы. Мэр Нью-Йорка обрушился на "коммунистическую уравниловку", предложенную сенатором Вермонта в качестве панацеи для Штатов, и смог убедительно показать её несостоятельность в реалиях Америки. Джозеф покидал помещение общепризнанным триумфатором; вернувшись в отель, где они с Апонбриджем остановились, он немедленно позвонил жене, сказав лишь одно-единственное слово: "Победа!". Но буквально вся Америка следила за дебатами кандидатов на должность вице-президента. Все знали, что отношения между Апонбриджем, Клобушар и Харрис ещё более напряженные, чем между их шефами, и ждали великолепного шоу. И именно шоу получилось в итоге. Говард, начавший свое выступление с гневной речи против активисток движения SJW, вздумавших пикетировать у предвыборного штаба республиканцев в Техасе, был мгновенно наречен Юми "сексистом". В ответ на просьбу обосновать подобное обвинение, разъяренная прогрессистка кинула в оппонента стакан с лимонным соком: тот увернулся и обратил все в удачную шутку, направленную прямо против леволиберальных сил. Ближе к середине началась перепалка между Харрис и Клобушар, упрекавшими друг друга в расколе демократической партии на два враждебных лагеря. Все это жестко комментировал Апонбридж, притягивая тонну негатива с их стороны к себе. Он смог внезапным выпадом против обоих соперниц привлечь внимание телекамер на себя и удержать его, предворительно дав им высказать все, что они думают друг о друге. Говард умело отбился от их нападок на себя, ясно и четко изложив свою позицию по всем ключевым вопросам. В отличии от разъяренных Харрис и Клобушар он выглядел спокойным и уверенным в собственных силах: он с сатирической улыбкой слушал проповедь прогрессистки о необходимости сохранения и расширения практики позитивной дискриминации, сохраняя присутствие духа критиковал планы Камилы по реформированию юридической системы США по предложенному демократами образцу. Немудрено, что Апонбридж вышел победителем из третьего тура, тем самым позволив Марте Кассель на следующий день провозгласить о триумфе республиканцев на последних, по мнению экспертов, самых важных дебатах. Выборы thumb|left|400px|Билл де Блазио - 199 выборщика, Берни Сандерс - 6 выборщиков, Джозеф Грэм - 333 выборщика. 3 ноября 2020 года вся Америка пошла голосовать за кандидата. Ведущие телеканалы вроде CNN, "FoxNews" и "AmericaNewsCompany" вели прямые трансляции голосования, параллельно ведя учет поданных за того или иного кандидата. Ближе к середине дня Джозеф Грэм явно стал лидером - за него голосуют все южные Штаты, "Ржавый пояс", все традиционные республиканские Штаты, Невада, Пенсильвания... За Билла де Блазио же отдали голоса штаты Северо-восточного побережья, все Западное побережье, прибежище эмигрантов Нью-Мексико и Иллинойс. Совершенной неожиданностью стали результаты прогрессивиста Сандерса - его поддержали родной Вермонт и федеральный округ Вашингтона, тем самым дав старт жизни его Прогрессивной партии Америки. Уже к вечеру по Нью-йоркскому времени Джозеф Кевин Грэм и Говард Дуглас Апонбридж набрали необходимых выборщиков, а потом и значительно превзошли эту цифру. Они одержали победу, набрав 333 выборщика при необходимых 270. Демократы же потерпели поражение, не набрав даже 200 голосов. 6 выборщиков, которых получили ППА, стали их стратегической победоной и предвестниками коренных изменений в американской политике. Политологи, эксперты, политики - все они увидели, что в новых реалиях сила, предлагающая "третий" путь, может вполне достойно выступить даже на первых для себя выборах в условиях недостатка финансирования и оттеснения от доступа в более-менее крупные Средства Массовой Информации. Но, нужно сказать, мало кто тогда, в ноябре 2020, думал настолько далекими категориями. Сбылись пессимистичные предсказания ряда экспертов, предвещавших Америке после выборов не успокоение, но только новый оборот ненависти и противостояния. После выборов thumb|372px|Посетители "Trump Tower" радуются победе Джозефа Грэма. 3 ноября Америка окончательно разделилась. Штаты, где республиканцы традиционно брали большинство, вышли праздновать победу своего кандидата. Например, в Далласе были устроены массовые гуляния, закончившиеся далеко заполночь. Но даже тот факт, что завтра - рабочий день, не останавливал жителей Техаса, готовых гулять дальше и дальше, выражая бурную радость за свой успех. В сети фурор произвел фотоотчет какого-то корреспондента, проникшего в "Башню Трампа", о том, какие эмоции испытывали сторонники победителя. Перед ними практически сразу выступил хозяин помещения, призвавший не сдерживать эмоций и "чувствовать себя как дома". Сами Грэмы вместе с Апонбриджами устроили тихую семейную вечеринку, радуясь своему успеху и выражая надежды на лучшее грядущее. Марта Кассель в прямом эфире возвестила о начале "Новой эры" в истории Соединенных Штатов, Маккейн в Твиттере поздравил Джозефа с "оглушительной победой" и пожелал ему удачи на посту главы государства. В то же время демократический лагерь прибывал в полном унынии. Результаты не просто удивили - они ужаснули руководство DP. Они не смогли получить даже 200 голосов, проиграв два традиционных штата прогрессивистам, и уступив многие спорные территории республиканцам. Выступление Де Блазио, намеченное на вечер 2 числа, было отменено. Чета проигравшего, как и он сам, не появлялись на публике вплоть до 4-го, когда случился "Ромгейт". Лидеры демократов в Конгрессе и губернаторы на местах ответили однообразными твиттами и интервью, в которых красной нитью проходила одна и та же мысль: "Мы пропали". Проще всех выразилась ведущая новостей на CNN. разразившаяся гневной тирадой против "белых невежд", голосовавших за "насильника, убийцу и милитариста". Её тирада продолжалась 4 минуты, после чего операторы канала пустили заставку, за время которой успели включить другую программу. Однако никаких извинений принесено не было, что в дальнейшем послужит поводом для начала атаки Грэма на новостной канал. Сразу же после оглашения результатов выборов волна акций гражданского неповиновения прокатилась по демократическим штатам вроде Калифорнии и Вашингтона, ареной настоящих боев стал родной для всех кандидатов Нью-Йорк. Здесь регулярно проходили столкновения сторонников того или иного кандидата; особенно стоит рассказать только о самых запоминающихся. Например, в декабре 2020 года молодые члены русской диаспоры под пение "Белой гвардии" М. Цветаевой атаковали выступление ЛГБТ-активистов, поддерживавших демократов. Закончилось это травмами со стороны пострадавшей стороны - русские американцы отделались легким испугом во время задержания. Затем, обнаженные представитель_ницы движения SJW на протяжении двух недель пикитировали дом Грэмов, регулярно сменяя друг друга. Республиканцы не оставались в стороне: Кассель прямо обвинила Клинтон в желании саботировать передачу власти и в давлении на выборщиков от "колеблющихся" штатов, завершив свою речь призывом к сторонникам Джозефа выйти на улицы и поддержать законно избранного лидера нации. За время, прошедшее со дня выборов и до инаугурации, произошло огромное количество боестолкновений. Близкие к демократам СМИ проводили колоссальную работу, не давая угаснуть пламени протестов в сердцах поддерживающих их людей. В прямом эфире прямо обсуждалась теоритическая ситуация, при которой Грэма и его вице-президента убивают во время торжественной церемонии: из отдельных комментариев можно было понять, что для людей, сидящих в студии, это был бы совсем неплохой выход из сложившейся ситуации. Рядовые же сторонники Блазио позволяли себе ещё более резкие выпады в социальных сетях и на городских улицах; участились случаи избиения горожан, носивших с собой или на себе что-либо с символикой кампании Грэма-Апонбриджа. Это не могло ни вызвать ответной реакции со стороны республиканцев - Спенсер, лидер альт-райт движения, в своем твиттере пожелал Сандерсу и Блазио "выиграть бесплатный тур на вертолете", намекая на то, как со своими соперниками расправлялся чилийский диктатор А. Пиночет. По его инициативе был запущен хештэг "#Startuptherotors", не нуждающийся в переводе. М. Кассель в своей ежедневной программе прайм-тайма сравнила демократов с гадюками, которых надобно растоптать во имя сохранения Америки. Обычные люди, голосовавшие за Джозефа, отвечали на насилие со стороны демократов своим насилием: в некоторых штатах прошли погромы черных кварталов, по слухам, спровоцированные агентами Грэма. В данной ситуации Д.К. Грэм избрал, пожалуй, самую правильную линию поведения - отвечая на нападки, направленные против себя, своей семьи и своей команды, он никогда не переходил на ответные оскорбления, подчеркивал, что он - президент всех американцев, а не того 51,2 процента, что голосовали за него. Такая позиция импонировала даже ожесточенным противникам Джозефа, тем самым он начинал готовить почву для своего последующего триумфа на президентском посту. Стараясь максимально дистанцироваться от бросавших в него грязь средств массовой информации, Джозеф все оставшееся время посвятил подбору команды, которая должна была помочь ему в благом деле спасения Америки от загнивания. По мнению аналитиков, важную роль в подборе кандидатов играли, помимо Говарда Апонбриджа, Блумберг, Трамп и Кассель. Однако это не означает, что будущий президент не имел собственного мнения и не влиял на принятие решений собственным штабом - последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним, он тщательно проверял каждого соискателя, буквально обивавших в то время порог дома четы Грэмов. В противоположном же лагере боевое настроение постепенно сменялось на упадочное. Сказался прошлогодний раскол демократической партии - прогрессисты не желали бастовать за пересчеты голосов в пользу "меньшего зла", так как их руководство на самом-то деле было вполне удовлетворено результатами голосования. Билл де Блазио же дискредитировал свою фигуру сам в ходе "Вискигейта", тем самым окончательно подорвав позиции умеренной части DP. Под конец года в ней произошли значительные кадровые перестановки, во многом вызванные оттоком значительной части деятелей: самые левые перешли к ППА, правые - вошли в состав либерального крыла республиканцев, значительно усилившего свои позиции внутри GOP благодаря становлению Апонбриджа вице-президентом всей страны. Вся эта неразбериха ослабила позиции старейшей партии Штатов и лишила протесты против избранного президента "знамени" и "головы". Хотя Сорос все ещё предоставлял финансирование, оказалось, что практически некому руководить направлением денежных потоков и собирать людей вокруг своей фигуры. В подобной ситуации глава фонда "Открытое общество" начал присматриваться к прогрессистам, показавшим очень даже недурственный результат на первых для себя выборах, проходящих в тяжелейших для них условиях. Однако он, будучи очень умным и прагматичным человеком, понимал, что, пока у власти стоит Сандерс, ППА не пойдет на соглашение о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Согласно мнению некоторых конспирологов, это-то и приведет к "Инциденту в Вермонте", где, помимо Берни, погибнет множество прогрессивистов старой волны, готовых принципиально не брать денег у богатых спонсоров. Так или иначе, но настал день, которого ждала вся страна. Кто-то ждал со страхом, а кто-то - с надеждой, но ждали все. День инаугурации. Инаугурация 20 января 2020 года Грэмы и Апонбриджы подошли к самой финальной черте, за которой от власти их уже ничто не отделяло. Пока их сторонники собирались перед Капитолием, где должна была пройти торжественная церемония, Джозеф и Говард посетили традиционное для новоизбранных лидеров богослужение в храме Святого Иоанна - прямо напротив Белого дома. Согласно воспоминаниям Говарда, его начальник выглядел истощенным, но полным душевных сил и решительности. Он спокойно говорил со священником, рассуждая с ним о природе Бога и его необходимости для поддержания порядка в человеческом обществе, а когда пришло время отправляться вперед, с грустью простился со святым отцом. Они вошли в Белый дом, где им чета Клинтонов устроила чаепитие, а после в сопровождении Хиллари Джозеф отправился на свою инаугурацию. К тому времени там собрались все, кто намеревался прийти на торжество. Здесь были представители всех ветвей власти, армии, специальных служб, дипломаты и журналисты. Среди гостей стоит упомянуть Маккейна с семьей, Берни Сандерса, Барака Обаму, Теда Круза, Линкольна Чейфи, Буша-младшего, Джеба Буша, Майкла Блумберга, Дональда Трампа с семьей, Марту Кассель - и это будет только самое начало списка. Многие из приглашенных были действительно рады исходу выборов и пришли сюда поддержать своего кандидата, одержавшего столь яркую победу при столь тяжелых условиях. Кто-то пришел, соблюдая положенный этикет и не желая угодить в скандал, хотя в глубине души оставался недоволен результатом народного волеизъявления. Погода в тот день в Вашингтоне была прекрасна: зимнее солнечное морозное утро позволяло отлично видеть выражения лиц собравшихся и с помощью этого понимать их внутреннее состояние. После благословений на инаугурацию, полученную от семерых представителей американского духовенства, присягу принес Говард Апонбридж как вице-президент США. После окончания торжественной речи главы республиканского большинства на подиум взошел Джозеф Грэм. Он клялся на Библии, принадлежавшей ранее самому Вашингтону; в последний раз её использовал Буш-старший в 1989 году. Сразу же после окончания чтения маленькой клятвы и как только стихли все аплодисменты, Джозеф зачитал свою речь. В ней он подчеркнул важность случившегося голосования, его окончательность и недопустимость какого-либо пересмотра голосов где-либо. Он снова призвал американцев снова объединиться вокруг звездно-полосатого флага и преодолеть совместно все преграды, посланные временем и Богом. Также Грэм заявил о своем намерении снова сразиться за Америку и снова выиграть у любого врага, ставшего на пути Орла. Закончил же свое обращение к нации он горячим поздравлением всех американцев с наступившей новой эрой в истории страны. После окончания речи, был произведен торжественный парад, в котором приняло участие более 10 тысяч человек из 50 различных организаций, включая многочисленные ряды ветеранов ТМВ, пожарных, конные группы и оркестры. Вечером, после завершения официальной части торжеств, пара Грэмов уже в качестве первой четы открывала бал. Они вышли под композицию "I will survive"; вице-президент вместе с женой танцевали под куда как более заводной и бодрый мотив "I need a hero" в исполнении Бони Тайлер. Джозеф снова поблагодарил всех своих сторонников за оказанное ему доверие и за тот уровень поддержки, что он от них получил. Отдельно он поблагодарил жену и дочерей за их решительность идти вместе с ним несмотря на все угрозы и опасности. И вот, наконец, Грэмы и Апонбриджы разъехались в новые жилища: первые отправились в Белый дом, вторые - в Обсерваторию номер один. На этом месте выборы официально кончились и началась эпоха Грэма. Скандалы Этот избирательный цикл стал самым скандальным в истории Соединенных Штатов. Сенсационные "откровения" о каждом кандидате появлялись регулярно, они были различной степени правдивости, хотя большинство и было глупыми выдумками зарвавшихся журналистов. По мере приближения к заветной дате, накал страстей увеличивался в геометрической прогрессии, приобретая просто фантастические размахи. За предпоследнюю неделю до судьбоносного голосования в свет выплыло, практически одновременно, более 8 компроматов на двух главных претендентов на победу. Методы, к которым прибегали доморощенные "детективы" самых разных мастей и Холмсы от мира СМИ никак нельзя назвать порядочными. Известно, что в деле поиска информации любой метод считался хорошим, если приносил желаемый результат. В ход шли шантаж, подкуп, личные отношения, подслушивание, взлом личной переписки и так далее и тому подобное. Согласно мнению многих исследователей, именно подобное поведение со стороны американских журналистов, продолжавшееся всю избирательную кампанию, наглядно продемонстрировало простым гражданам, насколько в мире пера все сгнило и как низко могут пасть "авторитетные СМИ" в погоне за "длинным долларом". Все кандидаты страдали от нападок в свой адрес, но гораздо больше их доставалось Джозефу Грэму. Против него объединились практически все крупные информационные компании, так или иначе связавшие свою судьбу с демократами. Именно против него было направлено большинство "разоблачений", сотворенных "доброхотами" в ходе президентской гонки. Щедрое спонсирование богатейшими людьми Америки всех, кто вставал на тропу войны с Грэмом, служило прекрасным стимулом как для молодых, только начинавших карьеру студентов, желавших создать себе имя на каком-нибудь деле погромче, так и для ветеранов печатного дела, намеревавшихся достойно уйти на хорошую пенсию. Телеканалы, издавна близкие демократам, буквально "топили" в нечистотах Грэма каждый день. Особенно в этом деле отличились CNN, которые вели неприкрытую пропаганду за де Блазио, открыто его воспевая. По воспоминаниям Джозефа, именно эта борьба с ""лживыми новостями" была самым тяжелым делом, что ему приходилось делать. Джозеф Грэм "Кукла Уолл-Стрит" Мародерство на войне Одним из первых скандалов той кампании был связан с участием Джозефа в Третьей Мировой. Американское общество по прошествии чуть менее, чем 8 лет, по-прежнему относилось с почтением к ее героям, одним из которых республиканец и являлся. Факт награжденности всеми высшими знаками доблести США играл явно в пользу Джозефа: для демократов была очевидна необходимость любыми путями лишить противника подобного козыря. Было принято решение "развенчать" соперника, дискредитировав его как солдата. Все началось с публикации в мало известном журнале штата Вермонт сравнительно небольшой по объему заметки, далеко не на первой странице. В ней автор, предусмотрительно извиняясь за анонимность и предупреждая читателя о невозможности установить приведенные факты стопроцентно, описывал Грэма и его поведение на войне. Не отрицая фактов героизма и личной храбрости, неизвестный обвинил республиканца в мародерстве и неоправданной жестокости по отношению к мирному населению Русской Советской Империи. В частности, автор считал, что объект его статьи похитил пару-тройку колец подподороженесколько других украшений в качестве подарка жене, русской по национальности. Журналист, однако, не резко осуждал в своем материале Джозефа, постоянно напоминая о недостаточности фактических обоснований и наличии в "запасе" у Грэма немалого числа воинских подвигов. Так бы и заглохла та статья в родном штате, если бы не освещение ее CNN 5 мая. В репортаже этой заметке было посвящено двадцать минут эфирного времени, из нее внезапно пропали авторские пассажи о недоказуемости фактов и героизме Грэма. Корреспондент ехидно комментировал чуть ли не каждую букву, в конце передачи поднял на смех республиканца, уверяя зрителя в правдивости всего написанного. Домашний тиран Одним из мощнейших обвинений против "хедлайнера" республиканской партии было обвинение в мизогинии и домашнем насилии. Подобные обвинения, если они были доказаны, ставили крест на карьеры многих американских политиков, ну или хотя бы серьезно усложняли им жизнь. А учитывая, что Джозеф использовал в своей агитации образ примерного отца и верного мужа, то демократам была прямая выгода опорочить его имя. Грубиян Эгоист Расист Луиза + Ксения = ? thumb|271px|Луиза Грэм в 2020-м году. Как обычно то бывает в Америке, чем было ближе к концу гонки, тем грязнее она становится. Хотя казалось бы, куда больше и дальше, но нет: журналисты всегда поражают готовностью цепляться за любую мелочь, лишь бы выторговать ещё процент-полпроцента "нужному" человеку. А уж если тема обещала быть "клубничной", да ещё и затрагивать интересы и честь одной из самых знаменитых семей Штатов... Некий анонимус опубликовал на одном из двачей тред, в котором излагал свою конспирологическую теорию. Согласно ей, дочери кандидата в президенты США от республиканской партии очень крепко любят друг друга - явно крепче, чем то полагается сестрам. В доказетельство этого он приводил семейные фотографии, утекшие в сеть несколько месяцев раньше. И хотя на них все было предельно цивильно и порядочно, анонимус призывал во всем искать "второй смысл". Например, как он считал, Луиза и Ксения не могли просто так держаться за руки или передавать друг другу за столом сахарницу - в этом всем имеются намеки на их интимную близость. Подобный "толстый вброс" не вызвал особого отзыва среди обитателей интернет-ресурса, что заставило автора действовать креативнее. Он выложил эту информацию на один из новостных сайтов, открыто поддерживавших Билла де Блазио в президентской гонке. Затем, с помощью ботов распространил ссылки на эту статью в социальных сетях, тем самым успешно подняв обсуждение этой темы. Джозеф Грэм отреагировал крайне болезненно. Ещё не отойдя от случая с младшей дочерью, он был зол и ожесточен. В беседе с корреспондентом CNN он прямым текстом "послал" его "куда подальше", при просьбе прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Мать семейства, Вера, в своем твиттере посоветовала автору "этой мерзости" всячески остерегаться их с мужем дома. У них инициативу переняли Говард Апонбридж и Кассель - первый на митинге сторонников в Техасе, вторая - на прямом эфире собственного ТВ-канала. Оба заявили, что демократы "перешли все мыслимые границы человеческой морали" и "взяли на сбея слишком много". Выступая перед разгневанными фермерами, Говард клялся в том, что это все - лишь наветы "либеральных писателей". О своей поддержке девочек объявили многие деятели культуры, даже те, кто ранее агитировал за Блазио. Примерно за три дня до начала исторического голосования, Луиза Грэм появилась в прямом эфире "AmericaNewsCompany". Она поклялась на Библии в своей невиновности, а потом, немного подумав, прибавила: ''"Конечно, многие подумают, что я - лицемерка, и лгу перед лицом Бога. Но, в моей семье это не принято. Мы, Грэмы, никогда не врем: ни перед присягой, ни перед телекамерами. Отец научил меня, что врать нельзя. И я не вру". ''В пяти предложениях она и намекнула на демократа Клинтона, вравшего под присягой, и прорекламировала отца. Это, вкупе с ее веселым спокойствием и милым внешним видом, убеждало простых американцев в том, что все это - простая провокация откуда-то со стороны. Стоит сказать, что нет никаких доказательств причастности Де Блазио или Сандерса к возникновению этого скандала. В то же время многие рядовые члены демократической партии или объединения прогрессистов подхватили эту историю, повторяя её на все лады вплоть до инаугурации. Весьма показательно, что Джозеф Грэм таки смог засудить администрацию сайта, на котором анонимус выложил свою теорию: им пришлось выплатить весьма солидную сумму и официально извиниться перед Луизой и Ксенией Грэм за нанесенное им оскорбление. Билл де Блазио Линкольн Чейфи Сексуальный извращенец "Молчать, русская свинья!" Сандист Неуважение к ветеранам Избиение Ксении Грэм thumb|324px|Ксения Грэм до описываемых событий, лето 2020.Буквально за неделю до голосования, из дома Грэмов, расположенного в пригороде Нью-Йорка, вышла Ксения Грэм - приемная дочь семьи. Согласно её воспоминаниям, она отправилась на обыденную вечернюю прогулку, которую совершала каждый день. Но, в тот день на её пути встретились неизвестные, жестоко избившие 14-ти летнюю девочку. Домой она вернулась только благодаря подруге, буквально донесшей её на себе. Врачи, спешно вызванные Верой, диагностировали множественные переломы правой руки, кровоподтеки; помимо этого, у Ксении были выбиты зубы и оставлены шрамы на лице. Приемный отец в ту ночь находился в городе и намеревался дать интервью "AmericaNewsCompany", но звонок от жены кардинально поменял планы. На следующее утро весь Интернет гудел, обсуждая всплывшие фотографии нового облика младшей дочери Грэмов. Более чем правильную позицию занял Сандерс, практически мгновенно принесший соболезнования Джозефу и Вере; попутно он заметил, что полиция действительно нуждается в кардинальной реформе, которую предлагают прогрессисты, раз она не способна защитить даже дочь кандидата в президенты и мэра самого крупного города страны. Весь республиканский истеблишмент отметился у них, с ними остались Майк Мордино и Апонбридж, считавшие, что, несмотря на семейные проблемы, Джозеф не имеет права сбавлять темп в предвыборной гонке. Марта Кассель уговорила отца позволить ей заснять Ксению, после чего в эфир вышел специальный выпуск АNC, в котором Марта, не называя имен, старательно намекала аудитории, кому может быть выгодна подобная трагедия. Де Блазио тоже принес свои соболезнования, которые, впрочем, Грэмы приняли более чем холодно. Чисто внутренне, Джозеф был убежден если не в виновности Билла, то в том, что именно он и его партия дозволяют подобному в принципе случаться. В своем последующем интервью он поблагодарил всех за оказанную поддержку и подтвердил свое намерение кардинально изменить работу полиции, сделать её куда более продуктивной и полезной. Жесткой критики от него подвергся Билл, все время раньше стоявший за необходимость сохранения статус-кво в делах полиции, если не дальнейшего ужатия её прав. Берни Сандерс Коммунист Славная революция "Китайский кандидат" Интересные факты *Впервые в истории американских выборов, все три кандидата в президенты были рождены в городской черте Нью-Йорка. В культуре Категория:Мир Победившего Лимонова:Продолжение (МПЛ:П) Категория:Выдуманные личности Категория:Выборы Категория:США